I Will Always Love You
by IWillAlwaysStanJily
Summary: Lots and lots of Jily drabbles for your heart! Drabbles will mainly be written from prompts that I find. You're welcome to offer prompts too!


Welcome to my wonderful Jily drabbles! Feel free to request any at any time!

Pairing: James Potter and Lily Evans

Timing: During Lily's pregnancy, January 1980 during an Order raid.

Prompt: "You're not safe here"

* * *

"Lily, come on!" James' panicked voice rang through her head as they ducked down from the spells that flew over their heads and illuminated the air. "It's not safe babe, you're not safe here."  
Lily finally looked at James, capturing his gaze. She'd zoned out somehow during one of the biggest battles they'd ever been involved in. Not great Lily. She'd already begun kicking herself mentally while drawing her wand.

Pushing herself up, the couple fired their own spells at the opposition, running to find a safe space to apparate away from this mess. She knew she couldn't be here, they both knew that and yet there she was, fighting a fight while carrying another life within her.

Lily knew James was going to be beyond pissed at her, but she couldn't just let him go off to fight while she sat at home just _waiting._ She had to fight, she had to create a better world for their child to grow up in. She just had to. Lily had an issue of needing to be involved, of needing to help, needing to better things. Sometimes it just didn't work out.

James pulled her out of the fight, holding her against his chest in the small alleyway he'd found.  
"Sorry." He muttered into her hair, apparating them back to the cottage they lived in, in Godric's Hollow. He'd landed them right next to the bathroom, knowing that apparating while pregnant made her extremely nauseous. Lily immediately let go of him and darted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. James sighed and leaned back against wall, shoving his hands into his jean's pockets- wondering how the hell this talk was going to go. She had to have known it was dangerous when he went charging in.

Hearing the toilet flush, James sighed and ran his hands down his face as a groan escaped his lips. How could she do that him? To herself, their unborn child, their heir? He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened, and he was faced with a pale Lily. James pushed himself off the wall and enveloped her in a tight hug. He kissed the side of her head gently, holding the love of her life close to him as he relished in her company, as though it might be the last time, he would ever hold her, and that's what they were both afraid of.

"Lily-"

"James, baby, I am so sorry."

"You know you can't do that anymore." He sighed and brushed some hair behind her ear and traced his fingers down her cheek to gently press against her chin to tilt it up to look her in the eyes.

"I need to know that you're okay, especially now that you're carrying my child, our child." James told her, caressing her cheek gently as she leaned into his hands and closed her eyes.

"I know James and I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. I never meant to scare you." Lily spoke and then opened her eyes to look at him again, her green eyes meeting his hazel ones.

"I was just worried about you and I needed to be close to you." Lily explained, holding onto his arms tightly to feel secure in his grip as they stood together. "James, I don't know, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you/ You're my everything and I can't ever lose you- you have to understand that James, I can't."

Lily's eyes had begun to brim with tears as she stared at James. She was blinking them away and had tucked her trembling bottom lip between her teeth and closing her eyes again when he pulled her to his chest and gently stroking over her hair.

"It's going to be okay." He promised her, kissing her head and rocking her gently. He knew how afraid she was; being in this war, a pregnant muggleborn with a pureblooded husband. It wasn't the easiest situation they had gotten themselves into but neither of them would've changed it for the world.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! More to come! I would appreciate feedback and any comments you have!


End file.
